Ne m'en veux pas
by Lylyne67
Summary: Un souvenir, un petit mot laissé au petit matin. Une brève histoire, si seulement le destin avait pu tourner autrement...


**Titre** : Ne m'en veux pas

**Pairing** : Gin / Shinji

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS dédicacé à Crokante. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire et surtout le publier, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

**Warning** : Je suis incapable de faire une surprise… Y'a toujours du citron.

.

Assis sur le rebord du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division serrait fortement un papier dans sa main. S'il continuait ainsi encore quelques secondes, la pauvre feuille terminerait en une boule impossible à défaire.

Dire que la soirée de la veille avait été si… Il n'avait pas de mot. Parfaite ? Possible, mais tellement loin de la réalité. Plus que parfaite c'était sûr, mais il n'y avait pas de mot qui définissait ce genre de sensation.

Ils étaient arrivés là hier en début de soirée. Ils avaient choisi de s'éloigner, de prendre une petite chambre dans cet hôtel sans prétention mais loin d'être un taudis. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils n'auraient jamais pu être tranquilles dans le hangar en compagnie de tous les Vizards.

Shinji n'avait pas prévu ce qui s'était passé, même s'il en avait longtemps secrètement rêvé. Il voulait simplement passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec Gin, connaître l'avancée des plans du traître et discuter de ce qui se passait à la Soul Society.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Depuis quand ses sentiments envers le prodige avaient changés ? Bonne question. Il fallait qu'il remonte dans ses souvenirs.

.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il avait choisi Aizen comme fukutaicho. Plusieurs mois qu'il passait à épier ses faits et gestes, à se méfier de lui, à le garder à distance pour ne pas se laisser embobiner par son sourire trop sincère pour l'être réellement.

Depuis peu, il avait remarqué qu'il passait ses soirées en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Il ne savait pas qui il était. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'était pas en train d'endoctriner un gamin.

Ichimaru Gin, élève de l'académie. Il avait réussi à trouver son nom en fouillant un peu dans quelques dossiers. Ce gosse semblait être un petit génie, du moins à ce qu'en disaient ses professeurs.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il se faisait un devoir de l'arracher des griffes du brun. Or, il ne savait trop comment y parvenir étant donné qu'il était toujours collé à ses basques, souriant d'un rictus qui semblait figé, ses paupières continuellement closes. Il semblait sadique et sans cœur. Si jeune et pourtant si vil.

Finalement, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'aborder alors qu'il n'était encore qu'étudiant. Cette terrible soirée qui avait fait basculer sa vie entière l'en avait empêché. Il avait tourné et retourné dans son esprit un million de scénarii qui auraient pu le sauver de sa hollowmorphose sans jamais en trouver un seul de valable.

Il voyait encore ce jeune garçon derrière Aizen qui le regardait se débattre contre cette substance blanche qui lui sortait de la bouche pour envahir son corps avec toujours ce même air à filer des frissons d'horreur à un bourreau.

Il avait eu envie de lui crier de fuir, de ne jamais faire confiance à ce traître, de reprendre le droit chemin pour devenir un homme bon et un Shinigami honorable plus tard. Mais son Hollow prenait de plus en plus le pas sur sa raison et il n'avait pas pu mettre le gamin en garde.

Quand il avait repris ses esprits, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était toujours vivant et avait toujours une apparence humaine. Urahara les avait tous sauvés et ils étaient désormais contraints de vivre dans le monde des humains, comme des hors-la-loi.

Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose, mais chaque jour, ce petit visage enfantin revenait hanter son esprit. Il se faisait sans cesse violence pour ne plus y penser. Après tout, jamais plus il ne le reverrait.

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées, une vingtaine, peut-être trente, il ne pouvait plus le dire avec exactitude. De toute façon, le temps qui passait lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il avait encore en tête était la trahison d'Aizen, le fait qu'à cause de lui, il était désormais obligé de vivre caché, de survivre dans le monde réel.

Forcé à se battre encore et toujours contre ce Hollow qui menaçait de reprendre le dessus sur sa personnalité. Mais en dehors des entrainements avec les autres Vizards, le temps lui paraissait bien long.

Bien sûr, sa vie était mouvementée, comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il vivait avec Hiyori et Mashiro ? Les disputes se succédaient et se ressemblaient toutes, tous les jours qui passaient étaient semblables au précédent. Sa seule source d'amusement restait d'errer dans les rues, en ayant volontairement oublié de porter son gigai, afin d'effrayer les passants.

Ce jour-là, il avait échappé aux griffes et aux tongs de la petite blonde et avait décidé d'aller faire un tour voulant calmer ses nerfs en pelote en terrorisant la première personne qui croiserait son chemin. C'était sans compter sur cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas qui l'avait interpellé.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, Hirako taicho. Surtout pas dans cette forme. »

Le blond s'était retourné pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler. Quelqu'un qui était capable de le voir malgré sa forme d'esprit, quelqu'un qui connaissait son rang passé à la Soul Society, quelqu'un qui savait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il resta figé un moment. Cet homme. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qu'il avait connu. Il avait bien grandi, mais sa couleur de cheveux et son sourire caractéristique ne pouvaient trahir de qui il s'agissait.

« Toi ? »

Le jeune homme avait cessé de sourire, reprenant un visage sérieux et bien moins effrayant. Ses paupières s'étaient relevées laissant apparaitre deux prunelles aussi bleues que l'océan et qui hypnotisaient Shinji, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

« Ichimaru Gin.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Ichimaru Gin. »

Un silence pesant venait de prendre place entre eux. Hirako ne savait trop quoi répondre à cette présentation. L'albinos savait déjà qui il était et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait abordé.

« Je suis sorti de l'académie il y a peu. Un génie qu'ils disent… Je ne sais pas si je dois les croire. Mais cela m'a permis de me rapprocher d'Aizen. Il a pris votre place au commandement de la cinquième division. Je suis son fukutaicho. »

La mine du blond s'était assombrie au fil des paroles de Gin. Il le regardait maintenant avec méfiance, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait penser de cette révélation.

« Et donc tu es venu achever son œuvre ? Voir que nous avons réussi à survivre à son expérience te déplait et tu viens pour nous tuer tous autant que nous sommes ? Ichimaru fukutaicho, je préfère te prévenir que tu n'y arriveras pas sans un minimum de forces, il faudra te battre.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous tuer. Ni vous, ni les autres membres de votre groupe.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je ne suis qu'en simple mission, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

- Pourquoi t'être entiché d'Aizen à ce point ?

- Je ne me suis pas entiché de lui. La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas le quitter est la même que la vôtre. Je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme et je le surveille. »

Il n'avait pas laissé à Hirako le temps de répondre qu'il s'était évaporé d'un shunpo. Surpris par la vitesse du jeune Shinigami et trop hésitant à le suivre, il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il essaie de le rattraper pour lui demander plus d'informations.

Les derniers mots que l'albinos avait prononcés tournaient continuellement dans sa tête. Il le surveillait. Gin ne s'était pas allié au traitre, malgré les apparences.

En rentrant chez lui, Shinji soupira. Lui qui avait peu à peu effacé l'image du jeune garçon de son esprit, se retrouvait à nouveau confronté à ses vieux souvenirs. Il était devenu un homme fier, fort et… séduisant.

Au cours des années qui suivirent, il rencontrait Ichimaru assez fréquemment. Aizen l'envoyait souvent sur terre afin de parfaire ses recherches. A chaque fois, il s'était débrouillé pour croiser le chemin du blond et ils échangeaient quelques brèves paroles.

Leurs entrevues ne duraient jamais plus de cinq minutes, malgré tout l'acharnement que mettait Shinji pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Le jeune albinos gardait cette part de mystère tout en lui révélant ce qu'il pouvait apprendre des plans de son capitaine.

Environ quarante ans avant que la trahison d'Aizen ne soit révélée au grand jour, Hirako avait appris la nomination du petit prodige en tant que capitaine de la troisième division. Dès lors, il sut qu'il ne le verrait plus aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait.

Durant les dix années suivantes, ses visites se firent de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, il ne vienne plus du tout dans le monde des humains. Le blond savait que cela finirait fatalement par arriver, mais la douche était froide.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme. Même s'ils ne passaient que cinq minutes ensemble à chaque fois, même si leurs échanges se limitaient aux dernières nouvelles concernant le capitaine de la cinquième division, à chaque fois qu'il quittait l'albinos, il était impatient de le retrouver quelques mois plus tard pour cinq nouvelles minutes.

Longtemps, il avait arpenté les rues de Karakura, tous les jours, dans le fol espoir de le revoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison, même après dix années sans nouvelle rencontre. Au fond, il savait qu'il n'espérait plus le retrouver, cette petite marche quotidienne dans le centre ville était devenue sa routine.

Ce jour-là, il errait comme à son habitude au milieu de la foule, regardant sans les voir les vitrines des différents magasins, cherchant à tuer le temps qui lui semblait ne plus avancer. Shinji était las, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il marchait, pourquoi il continuait d'avancer, quand il sentit un bras se poser sur le sien pour le stopper dans son avancée.

« Hirako taicho, vos cheveux ! »

C'était comme si du ciment avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Il n'était plus capable de bouger. Il regardait de ses grands yeux bruns celui qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Et il se sentait con. D'une parce qu'il avait certainement l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et de deux parce qu'il n'était même pas capable de répondre à celui qui l'avait accosté.

La main qui lui tenait le bras raffermit sa prise et Shinji se sentit tiré à la suite d'Ichimaru.

« Notre entrevue durera un peu plus longtemps cette fois, il vaut mieux nous trouver un endroit plus confortable pour discuter. »

Le blond se laissa faire et suivait docilement celui qui le trainait derrière lui et qui ne semblait pas se soucier de son aptitude ou non à tenir le rythme de ses pas précipités. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel, celle de l'albinos quand il était en visite sur terre, certainement.

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Gin ôta son gigai dans lequel il n'était pas à l'aise. Le voyant faire, Hirako en fit de même. Depuis le temps, il avait réussi à s'habituer à cette enveloppe corporelle inconfortable mais se retrouver sous forme d'âme lui faisait toujours autant de bien.

Le capitaine de la troisième division l'avait regardé faire et poussa un léger soupir de déception à peine audible lorsqu'il vit la forme spirituelle du blond.

« Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un effet de votre gigai, mais vous avez réellement les cheveux plus courts maintenant.

- Je les ai fait couper.

- C'est bien dommage. Ils étaient magnifiques. »

L'albinos dut réfréner son envie de glisser ses doigts dans les fines mèches blondes en face de lui. Il détourna donc le regard de Shinji pour s'installer confortablement en tailleur sur son lit.

« La fin est proche Hirako taicho. Aizen est sur le départ pour Hueco Mundo.

- Et tu n'as toujours rien trouvé pour le faire inculper ? Et cesse de m'appeler Hirako taicho. Je ne le suis plus depuis plus de cent ans.

- Vous serez toujours le capitaine de la cinquième division pour moi. Aizen n'est pas digne de cette place. Je n'ai rien d'assez concret pour le faire plonger. Il a essayé de faire tomber Hitsugaya taicho en simulant sa propre mort. Maintenant il se cache jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de partir.

- Mais tu sais où il se cache, tu pourrais très bien le révéler au grand jour !

- Si seulement. Aizen est plus futé que ça. Je suis persuadé qu'il a toujours un doute quant à ma fidélité envers lui. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis un traitre à sa trahison. Et je sais très bien qu'il trouverait un moyen pour me faire inculper à sa place.

- Et quand ?

- Exactement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il attend l'exécution de Kuchiki Rukia pour mettre son plan à exécution. D'ailleurs cette exécution est désormais légèrement perturbée par l'apparition de Ryokas dans le Seireitei.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Vous connaissez le rouquin ?

- Personnellement, pas encore. Urahara m'a beaucoup parlé de ce petit et j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il sera celui qui mettra un terme à cette guerre si par malheur tu n'y arrivais pas.

- Hirako taicho qui complimente ce jeune garçon ? Il doit être exceptionnel pour avoir gagné votre confiance sans même le connaitre réellement.

- J'ai confiance en toi également Gin. Si seulement tu avais été un peu plus âgé à l'époque de cette histoire de Hollowmorphose, on n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

- Avec des si, on change le monde Hirako taicho. Nous ne sommes pas là pour évoquer des suppositions, nous devons trouver le moyen de tuer Aizen avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Une armée d'Arrancar est déjà en train d'attendre ses ordres pour attaquer. »

Shinji poussa un soupir las. Il avait beau retourner toutes les situations dans sa tête, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour aider le jeune Shinigami dans la mission qu'il s'était attribuée.

Par la suite, ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à essayer d'échafauder des plans qui immanquablement tombaient à l'eau à cause de petits détails irréalisables. Shinji se maudissait d'être à ce point impuissant.

Depuis cent dix ans, il avait eu le temps de ruminer sa rage contre son ancien fukutaicho, il avait eu le temps de rêver à des fins horriblement douloureuses pour le brun. Mais il ne s'agissait toujours que de fantasmes qu'il ne pourrait jamais accomplir. Et maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le venger, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de démêler toute cette histoire.

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que le soleil était couché depuis un bon moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il vit les lampadaires allumés dans les rues et le ciel sombre empli d'étoiles.

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider convenablement Gin. La nuit porte conseil, j'espère pouvoir trouver une solution pour demain matin. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

- Vraiment ? »

Shinji avait cru voir une lueur de déception dans les yeux bleus limpides de l'albinos. Il resta encore quelques instants à le regarder avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir de cette pièce dont l'atmosphère semblait se faire de plus en plus pesante.

« Restez Hirako taicho. »

Le blond se tourna pour voir ce visage habituellement barré d'un faux sourire totalement sérieux et presque implorant.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que rien qu'une fois… »

Gin fit quelques pas en direction de son invité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à portée de sa main.

« Rien qu'une fois, juste cette fois, j'aimerais… J'ai envie de vous toucher… Hirako taicho. »

La main qui se posa sur la peau nue de son cou eut l'effet d'une brûlure pour Shinji. Son souffle s'était suspendu pendant le discours d'Ichimaru pour finalement totalement s'interrompre lors des deux derniers mots.

Son nom prononcé dans un murmure suppliant alors que des doigts chauds avaient glissé sur son épiderme. Il en avait la chair de poule. Et alors qu'il avait rêvé qu'une situation similaire se présente à lui un jour, il ne savait plus comment agir.

Il le laissa s'approcher de lui lentement. Gin avait réduit la distance qui séparait leurs corps à pas très lents, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Et quand enfin il fut assez près du blond, il se baissa légèrement afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut le déclic pour Shinji. La bouche chaude qui caressait la sienne l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches d'Ichimaru et posa ses mains au creux de ses reins alors que l'albinos resserrait sa prise sur la nuque de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

Le blond ne voulait plus le lâcher. Plus jamais il ne voudrait se trouver ailleurs que dans ces bras, contre ce grand corps mince et chaud. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient échangé que de petits baisers. Doux et tendres comme le début de leur étreinte.

Quelques fois, une langue passait la frontière des lèvres pour venir caresser doucement sa jumelle, mais sans partir dans un baiser effréné dans lequel ils finiraient haletants. Ils se contentaient de cela, des caresses du bout des lèvres et du bout des doigts pendant que leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à finir collés l'un à l'autre.

Gin fit de tous petits pas vers l'avant, amenant de manière quasi imperceptible Shinji, collé à lui, à reculer de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'arrière des genoux du blond ne vienne cogner contre le rebord du grand lit.

L'ancien capitaine ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux au moment où son dos vint heurter la surface moelleuse du matelas. Il sentait le poids de celui qui le surplombait, qui essayait de ne pas l'écraser tout en continuant des caresses sur ses côtes.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin et Hirako glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche pendant que Gin faisait glisser sa bouche le long de son cou tout en défaisant lentement, un à un, les boutons de la chemise du blond.

Les longues mains fines purent enfin se poser à même la peau, provoquant de violents frissons dans tout le corps de Shinji. L'ancien capitaine avait déjà le souffle court alors qu'il avait à peine été touché.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, ce moment dont il avait secrètement rêvé pendant des années. Déstabilisé par le fait qu'il n'était plus en train d'imaginer les doigts d'Ichimaru tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son torse mais qu'il vivait bel et bien l'instant présent, ses phalanges emmêlées dans les mèches soyeuses se relâchèrent et ses bras vinrent tomber le long de son corps afin de mieux ressentir les sensations.

Profiter devint le maître mot. Celui qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau après le premier effet de surprise passé. Il se laissa alors complètement aller sous les attouchements précis et excitants de l'albinos.

Les ongles s'amusaient à griffer légèrement la peau fine de ses épaules. C'était plus un chatouillis qu'une réelle griffure mais cela suffisait amplement pour augmenter considérablement la température de la chambre.

Avec le visage de Gin toujours enfoui dans son cou, Hirako pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son épiderme devenir de plus en plus lourd et insistant à mesure que l'excitation du capitaine de la troisième division augmentait.

Chaque inspiration était entrecoupée de petits baisers qui se dirigeaient de plus en plus au Sud, franchissant la barrière de sa pomme d'Adam, puis de son sternum pour arriver sur le haut de ses pectoraux joliment dessinés.

Et quand la langue chaude et humide vint taquiner un mamelon déjà éveillé par le désir, une violente déflagration se fit sentir dans le bas ventre du blond. Ses paupières se fermèrent encore plus fort et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un soupir plus prononcé, plus fort, plus érotique.

Voir le torse qu'il torturait gentiment se soulever à intervalles réguliers, qui cherchait à amplifier et à faire durer le contact entre leurs peaux n'avait pour seul effet que de faire grandir son impatience. Son envie de le sentir entièrement nu contre lui, de le posséder pleinement, se faisait pressante.

Alors Gin se détacha du corps fin pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Avec du recul, il pouvait voir le Vizard respirer fortement, les cheveux légèrement en bataille entourant son visage, la chemise ouverte sur des abdominaux fermes, le haut du corps légèrement luisant suite à tous les baisers et les coups de langue qu'il avait pu y poser.

Et alors qu'il laissait ses yeux s'imprégner de l'image de Shinji, une pulsation plus forte que les autres se faisait sentir dans son pantalon. Il était déjà au comble de l'excitation. Sans perdre une minute inutile de plus, il défit la boucle de ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon du blond, entrainant dans le même mouvement son sous vêtement.

Il lui laissa cependant sa chemise ouverte sur les épaules. Il était encore plus tentant comme cela. Dans la précipitation, il en arracha presque ses propres vêtements pour pouvoir se coller nu contre lui.

Le sang qui bouillait dans leurs veines avait réchauffé leurs corps de manière exponentielle. Les jambes entrelacées semblaient cuire à petit feu, les torses collés l'un à l'autre étaient sur le point de brûler et les mains qui caressaient les côtes et le dos de l'autre étaient comme enflammées.

D'un mouvement du bassin, Ichimaru fit entrer leurs érections en contact. Le baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger se rompit instantanément pour faire place à deux gémissements rauques.

Pour le moment ils semblaient tous deux soulagés de ce contact, ils se satisfaisaient de sentir leurs sexes gonflés se frotter langoureusement l'un à l'autre. Chacun y allait de ses petits coups de bassin pour amplifier les gestes et les sensations.

Le capitaine de la troisième division glissa ses bras sous le corps de Shinji et les enroula dans son dos, le collant le plus possible contre son torse et accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements, mimant l'acte sexuel de plus en plus fort, son haleine chaude se répercutant dans le cou du blond dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage.

Hirako, lui, commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Ses sens étaient mis à mal. Il avait l'impression d'être aveugle, sourd, seul son odorat et son toucher semblaient encore fonctionner et avaient décuplé. L'odeur du Shinigami lui emplissait les narines et lui faisait tourner la tête, le corps contre lui le réchauffait de manière effrayante. Il ne savait plus rien. Tout ce qui importait encore se trouvait collé à lui, Gin.

Gin. C'était le dernier mot qu'il était encore capable de prononcer. Et il le répétait, inlassablement, à chaque nouveau déhanché de l'albinos. Il avait perdu tout le reste de son vocabulaire. Sa voix se brisait peu à peu en même temps que son souffle.

Son prénom retentit une ultime fois, de manière extrêmement sensuelle. Ichimaru stoppa alors ses mouvements et ses baisers et relâcha son étreinte pour interroger le Vizard du regard.

« Je… Je n'en… peux plus… Gin. Il faut… Il faut… »

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il était dans le besoin urgent de sentir cette verge qui s'était affolée sur son bas ventre entrer en lui, le posséder.

Gin l'avait deviné, et pour ne pas embarrasser son amant, il lui sourit tendrement et fit glisser deux doigts sur ses lèvres avant de les lui enfoncer dans la bouche. La langue de Shinji vint directement s'enrouler autour de ces doigts en même temps qu'il y faisait un mouvement de succion.

Ses yeux grands ouverts, perçant le regard d'Ichimaru, se voilaient de désir pendant qu'il léchait consciencieusement ses phalanges, insérant parfois son muscle entre les deux doigts pour chatouiller les jointures. L'albinos se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se sentant pulser encore plus fort devant cette image.

Il le voulait. Plus que jamais. Il en avait besoin. Sa main se dirigea alors rapidement vers les fesses du blond et sans plus attendre, il inséra un doigt dans cet antre chaud et palpitant. Sa dernière envie était de lui faire mal ou de le blesser. Mais l'idée d'attendre encore avant de pouvoir le prendre l'anéantissait.

Il fit pénétrer son majeur et commença immédiatement des mouvements de ciseaux pour dilater les chairs trop serrées. Il fallait qu'il puisse enfin s'enfoncer entre ces fesses rondes et fermes, il fallait qu'il puisse sentir cette chaleur se resserrer autour de son sexe, il fallait qu'il le possède encore et encore.

Ses doigts jouaient de plus en plus vite en Shinji qui haletait bruyamment. Il avait été comblé de se sentir possédé et il bougeait lui-même ses hanches afin d'aider l'albinos à trouver sa prostate et se cambrait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait du bout de l'ongle. Mais à présent cela ne suffisait plus.

D'un geste brusque, le blond attrapa la nuque de Gin et l'attira à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans le mouvement, le Shinigami avait du ôter ses doigts pour se rattraper sur les bords du matelas. Les yeux bruns d'Hirako le suppliaient.

« Gin… Par pitié…

- Shh. Tout ce que vous voudrez, Hirako taicho. »

Lentement, il poussa sur l'anneau de chair pour faire entrer son gland à l'intérieur de cette caverne, puis il fit une petite pause pour embrasser son amant avant de pousser plus loin à l'intérieur, d'une traite.

Shinji en tremblait. Il n'avait pas mal. Tout au plus ressentait-il une petite gêne dont il fit vite abstraction. L'envie qu'il avait eue de le sentir en lui avait effacé toute trace de douleur instantanément.

L'albinos ondulait du bassin, cherchant le meilleur angle de pénétration, celui qui pourrait les faire crier tous les deux. Et malgré l'envie qu'il avait déjà de pouvoir jouir, il ne voulait pas s'emparer des jambes du blond pour le pilonner encore et encore. Non, il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, son envie était de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, de rendre le Vizard complètement fou sous ses coups de reins.

Chaque nouvelle intrusion au fond de lui venait toucher sa boule de nerfs, lui coupant irrémédiablement le souffle, et était accompagné d'un 'Hirako taicho' passionné.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de lui demander de ne plus l'appeler ainsi, il savait de toute façon que Gin ne l'écouterait pas, qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Et il devait l'avouer, c'était diablement excitant d'entendre son nom suivi de son ancien grade de manière si érotique.

Shinji avait placé ses mains sur les reins de l'albinos pour ne pas perdre le contact de son torse. Chaque nouveau mouvement était une nouvelle caresse sur ses mamelons dressés et hyper sensibles. Même son sexe était coincé entre leurs corps, lui donnant une sensation de masturbation absolument divine.

Ichimaru poussait maintenant un peu plus fort, s'enfonçait plus loin, amplifiait chacun de ses gestes, mais gardait un rythme toujours aussi lent. Il se concentrait au maximum pour ne pas perdre la tête.

« Vous êtes si… serré, Hirako taicho…

- Et je peux le devenir plus encore. »

Le blond contracta alors les muscles de son anus resserrant encore plus ses parois autour du membre palpitant. Et Gin qui espérait pouvoir le rendre fou, il était dans la situation inverse maintenant. C'était lui qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler, qui devenait littéralement fou.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il n'arriverait plus à se concentrer maintenant que le Vizard faisait tout pour l'attirer encore plus profondément en lui. Il se saisit donc des hanches de Shinji et redressa le haut de son corps pour donner de brusques coups de butoir dans la prostate de l'ancien capitaine.

Hirako était au septième ciel, il sentait tout son corps être malmené et il se laissait totalement aller, son dos frottait aux draps sous lui et tout le lit bougeait et craquait sous les coups de hanches, mais il n'en avait cure.

Ses cris, qu'il ne cherchait plus à étouffer se mélangeaient aux grognements de satisfaction de l'albinos et comme il sentait que sa jouissance n'était plus loin, il s'empara lui-même de son sexe pour le masturber au même rythme que les pénétrations de son amant.

Simultanément, les deux hommes virent une constellation d'étoiles blanches juste sous leurs yeux et se libérèrent avant de s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, au milieu des draps froissés.

Il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper parce qu'il était en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'emportent, il lui avait semblé entendre la faible petite voix d'Ichimaru dans son oreille.

« Je crois bien que je vous aime, Hirako taicho. »

Le lendemain, Shinji se réveilla la boule au ventre, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que le lit dans lequel il était allongé était horriblement froid.

Parti, évaporé le bel étalon qui l'avait fait hurler de plaisir, qui lui avait fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, sa misérable petite existence.

Disparu. Et seul un bout de papier restait sur la table de nuit.

.

Longtemps il en avait voulu à Gin. Longtemps, il s'était retourné le cerveau dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Un an plus tard, chez lui, enfermé dans la chambre pendant que les autres Vizards s'entrainaient dans le sous-sol du hangar, il triturait toujours ce bout de papier entre ses doigts.

Il l'avait conservé tout ce temps. Il comprenait enfin le sens des mots écrits à la hâte un beau matin d'hiver. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait simplement pas le choix.

Il avait suivi Aizen dans le monde des Hollows, était passé pour un traitre aux yeux de tout le monde, il s'était battu pour pouvoir faire plier le vrai traitre. Et avait fini de le payer de sa vie.

Shinji essuya une larme qui s'était sournoisement échappée de son œil en souriant à ces quatre mots sur un papier froissé.

« Ne m'en veux pas. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Pfiou, je sais pas pourquoi, mais celui-là m'a donné beaucoup de mal… Je suis contente de l'avoir terminé, j'espère juste qu'il rend aussi bien que dans ma tête ^^**

**Note 2 : Les reviews font ma richesse, alors soyez généreux XD**

**Note 3 : A bientôt !**


End file.
